It takes a village
by HiddenYori
Summary: Fallow Hinata and Gaara as the work throw the challenges of having a family and being ninjas. With their blind daughter Luca, their loving son Hub, and most of Suna popping in. Because it takes a village to raise a child and Suna is ready to take that challenge for the siblings. Welcome to the chaos. Don't own Naruto only own my characters and plot line. Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara never really thought he'd have the life that he lived. Even after the 'one tailed beast' had left him, he thought he'd spend the rest of his life working to make his village a better place. He had to until he'd meet a beautiful Hinata Hyuga.

It wasn't love at first sight or even second. Their relationship had started with only feelings of respect and admiration for one another. It stayed that way for a good year until they reached the age where most started to date and had a close call on a mission.

Gaara was the first to start falling for Hinata slowly at fifteen, but didn't admit it to anyone even himself until he was seventeen. Hinata started to fall for Gaara when she was sixteen and it just hit her like a pile of bricks in the face. Everyone noticed the teens feelings WAY before they did and loved to rub it in their faces.

It took twenty seven villagers, thirty ninja's, and three elder persistent bugging for Gaara to finally ask Hinata on a date. It took three medical ninja's to catch the poor thing when she'd fainted, but not before squeaking out a yes.

On November 10 of when they were nineteen they made it official and had a wedding. They'd wanted to make it small, but they'd lost that battle with the elders and the whole village ended up attending.

Gaara couldn't have cared less about who was their when he saw Hinata walking towards him in her beautiful white dress. He'd have to say that the kiss they shared when they were announced husband a wife was one of the sweetest only to be rivaled with the first kiss.

Not six months later the two had one of the happiest and saddest days of their life. Happiest because Hinata gave birth to their beautiful daughter Luca. Saddest because their first son Lucio had not made it into the world. So October ninth was a bitter sweet day for both.

Gaara was of course hurt by the death of his son and that only made it harder for him to find out his Luca was blind. At first he'd thought that would cripple her and make it so she never had a normal life. Soon he was shocked to find Luca would prove to be one of the strongest people he'd ever meet.

Six years later the parents were proud to meet their son Hubris who was born smiling at the world. He'd been happy to claim August second as his birthday. Not three minutes into his life he was dubbed Hub by Luca who announced she'd saved him from some therapy in the future.

It wasn't what Gaara had planned, but he was happy it had happened. He was happy to always come home to his sweet and kind wife and loving children. He also couldn't hide his pride when he saw the pure faith and admiration in his families eyes ready to support him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara lessened to the soft hum of the ran hitting the roof as he laid in bed trying to relax. He knew he'd never sleep knowing Hinata was out on a dangerous mission and he wasn't there to protect her. But someone had to stay home and watch Luca and he wasn't really that good of a medical nin so here he is. So he took to lessening to the patting rain and the low rumble of thunder, rain was rare in Suna after all.

"Daddy." Gaara raised his head seeing his daughter in the hall way rubbing her unseeing eyes tiredly. "I can't sleep."

Gaara smiled faintly hearing Hinata complain that he'd passed his insomnia to his daughter. It'd driven the mother insane for a long time because she'd tried waiting out their daughter, but by the end of the night it'd be Luca who tucked Hinata into bed.

The man moved over patting the bed for his daughter to crawl up with him. Quickly the girl complied curling up to her father stealing some of his warmth. Her tiny head nestled perfectly under his chin.

Gaara took the moment to look at his Luca. She had taken after her mother with pale skin, but hers was more of a sickly pail color that practically glowed in the moon light. Everyone always said she had her fathers face, but Gaara had his suspicions they only said that because of her red hair. Like Garra she had blood-red hair, except for her bangs that were Hinata 's midnight blue color. Neither of the parents knew were she got the cluster of brown freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose. Then there were her milky green eyes, that never saw anything but rare patches of shadows. Overall she was the most beautiful girl he' ever seen...next to her mother of course.

"What are you looking at me for?" Luca asked slightly muffled because her face was still pressed into his side. Gaara smiled he still couldn't figure out how she always knew when someone was watching her.

"No reason Bub, just looking at how beautiful you are. Why can't you sleep?"

"Thunder hurts my ears." Luca yawned lightly rolling on her stomach to prop her self up on her elbows. "You worrying about mommy?"

"You are a very perceptive four-year old." The village leader mutter to his daughter, he was still shocked that at only three Luca had managed to successfully take apart his camera and then put it together in a better condition then it had been in before.

"I try."

The two fell into a comforting silence as they often did when together. Their was no need for words both were content just being in the others presents and knowing they weren't alone in the cold darkness.

The clock glared four fifteen in the morning at the two. Gaara could tell Luca was bored of just laying in bed, something she had none undoubtedly been doing four hours since he'd put her to bed. She also didn't help she lost interest in many things quickly because they came so easily to her.

"How about we make some pancakes and wait for your mom to get home. Maybe I'll read you something while we wait."

"Cinnamon pancakes?"

Gaara chuckled to him self as he carried Luca into the kitchen to start the batter.

~~6 in the morning

Hinata smiled as she got to her front door, she was tiered from her long mission. It had been successful and with no serious injuries. To tell the truth the Bluet was just happy to be home and able to relax maybe she'd lay in bed for an hour before Gaara and Luca started there days.

The woman was shocked at what she found in the living room. Gaara and Luca curled up on the floor on one of their large comfortable blankets sleeping soundly. The room smelled heavily of cinnamon and Hinata could guess why when she spotted the stack of burnt pancakes with runny centers. Turning slightly she could see the large mess in the kitchen...well she surely didn't marry Gaara for his cooking ability.

"Hello my lily beauty." Gaara whispered quietly opening his eyes when he sensed her presence. He opened his arms invitingly "Care to join us."

A small smiled graced the woman's lips as she curled into her husband as his arms immediately wrapped around her waist and she pulled their daughter to her protectively.

"Please tell me you'll make us a proper breakfast later."

"You didn't poison our daughter again did you?"

"How was I suppose to know how to cook a duck?"

Hinata giggled as she snuggled her head into his chest lovely.

"Love you Hinata."

"Love you more Garra."

"I love you both the most." Luca whispered sleepily not even opening her eyes as she dug deeper into her blanket.

It wasn't perfect but it was moment like that Gaara and Hinata treasured. Even if Hinata stunk of sweat, Gaara would wake up with an aching back, and Luca tripping over the blankets while trying to get up and chipped a tooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara sighed as he tried to relieve some of the stress in his muscles as he walked down the small cobble path to his home. It had been a long day, the elders were really annoying him with five-hour meetings about how he doesn't have an eligible successor to Suna yet.

All of the elders loved Luca very much, and thought she had a very bright future. Still she was set to start school in the fall and is going to civilian school not a nin school. So to them she was not an option at all.

The red-head stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a soft sob behind the door. His mind buzzed with the possibilities as he swung the door open to see Hinata sitting on the couch crying her eyes out as she softly whimpered.

"Hinata is everything okay? Where's Luca?"

"In bed, but Gaara she told me today she wants to be a ninja. This fall she asked to attend nin school instead of basics."

Silence filled the room as Gaara tried to process everything. Luca want to be a ninja.

"So?"

"Gaara! She is blind and physically smaller than anyone her size. Besides I already lost Lucio...i don't want to lose Luca to." Tear started to gather in the woman's eyes as she thought of losing her daughter to the cruel world of the ninja.

"Who said you'll lose her."

"She can't do it Gaara she's a blind Hyuga."

Gaara brought Hinata into a tight hug, hiding his face in her lavender-scented hair. "That's your father talking. Hinata, Luca is one of the smartest people I know, and I know one day she'll be one of the best ninjas we've ever seen.

She's your daughter she wont give up because she is just as determined as you are. She's also my daughter and is stronger them me. She's our daughter and I'm pretty sure she's smarter than the both of us put together. I also will never stop her from reaching for her dreams, no matter how much it scares and hurts me."

"I'm just terrified we'll lose her like..."

"Hinata she's not Lucio and we can't stop her from doing what she feels right. I know I wont be sleeping till she gets home from ever mission. Also lord help me if anyone ever hurt a hair on her head. Still what's her life worth if she's not happy."

Hinata nodded sadly as she realized she could never stop her daughter from going down the road of a ninja. All she could do was help her anyway she could.

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"You wont let anyone see her as any less of a ninja because she's blind. Help her be the best ninja she can be."

"I will and I guess the elders will be happy. They've finally gotten their successor of Suna."

"Will they allow her."

"She'll make them." Gaara smiled thinking about all the good his daughter would do.

Soon the two went to their room to turn in for the night both hopeful for the future and happily content in each others arms. The house was still with Luca in bed... or so everyone thought but she is a very quiet insomniac.

Luca smiled as she lessened from her spot on the stairs with her heightened hearing ability a gift she proudly had masters to her advantages. She couldn't hide the proud smile on her lips as her parents went off to bed. "I'll make you both proud of me, just wait."

Quietly the girl snuck out the door towards the private training grounds to practice. She softly looked up at the sky with proud determination in her eyes. "I'll make you proud, and prove I lived for a reason. Forever in my soul Lucio."


	4. Chapter 4

"I refuses to have a powerless child be a successor to Suna."

"No."

"Never."

"Pathetic."

Luca sat on the hot Suna sand under one of the purple maple trees. The delicate purple flowers were a light lavender color and in full bloom. The light wind was slowly breaking off the blossom and sending them afloat into the air.

The girl her self laid flat-out on her back limbs stretched out. Her midnight blue bangs fell into her eyes as her tomato red hair splayed around her head. The Suna Elders words running in her head over and over, painfully drilling into her memory.

"It's not right. I can do it I know I can."

Luca 's temper flared slightly as the sand around her suddenly started rising around her. It wasn't just the elders even her teachers at the academy refused to train her properly. No one would just give her a chance.

"Raw." Luca sat up like a spring the sand dropping to its normal limp self. In front of her sat a small bear. It's brown fur had streaks of gold running throw it with large blue eyes looking at Luca strangely or more so the sand.

"Eh. Hello?"

"Raw."

Luca looked around wearily, it wasn't common for a bear to just wander around in Suna, more so the Suna deserts. The strangest thing had to be that the bear seemed to be no more than a cub, at least as far as the girl could tell. So where was its family.

"What are you doing here little guy. You must be really lost to end up here."

Slowly the bear brushed it head against on of Luca 's opened palms. Suddenly a vivid image of a man with a whip flashed into her mind.

"You and your family were taken from your home?" The girl asked hesitantly as she rubbed her head trying to shake the image.

The bear brushed his head towards her hand again this time she saw an image of three cubs and a mother bear in a cage. Fire surrounded the cage.

"Their was a fire and you escaped, but your family didn't. But how are you showing me this?"

The bear brushed his head against her hand again. She saw a vivid picture of an old women with raven black hair and soft milky white eyes.

"An old women did it to you? Why are you telling me?"

The bear looked at her with large pleading eyes and nuzzled into the young ninja's side.

"You want my help to avenge your family? You don't want anything like it to happen again?"

The bear nodded as Luca sighed throw her small nose. The sand around her suddenly started to move again around her as if it was dancing happily.

"Alright I'll help you, but you have to help me to. You have to help me one day become the leader of Suna. Alright-Eh-you got a name?"

The bear growled proudly.

"So Dino it is."

The two sat in the sand as the sun rose above them.

"Come on Dino I got to get home. You'll come with me." Luca got up to start walking as Dino smiled and quickly ran under her positioning her on his back perfectly. She was just the right size to fit on the cubs back and only smiled lightly. "Okay you'll walk us home boy."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Monic open the gate!"

One of the Suna Ninja's in charge of watching the gate looked up from his game of poker with a few other ninja's to see Luca ridding Dino.

"Eh-Honorable Daughter do you know that your ridding on a bear?"

"Yes. What do you think I'm blind?"

"Um...Yes."

"Besides the point. Now will you open the gate."

"Why not."

Monic shrugged as he opened the gate and went back to the game. The others looked at him as he grabbed two cards from the center. "Yep that just happened."

~~~Gaara 's office

Luca hummed calmly as she walked into her fathers office Dino trailing behind her.

Gaara's office was simple with a small oak desk and book shelf. In front of the desk were two plush chairs that were never really used because everyone was to scared to sit around Gaara. So most just stood in the center of the room waiting for information or to get yelled at. The only thing really personal in the room was two small photos. One was of Hinata and Gaara when they'd first meet and the other was of Luca just sitting on the steps of their house.

"Hey daddy you said I could get a seeing eye animal right?"

"Ya why have you decided you want one?" Gaara asked as he signed some papers not even looking up at Luca or more importantly Dino.

"Good so I can keep Dino?"

"Ya sure, what kind of bread is it?"

"A bear?"

"A bear dog?"

"No. Just a bear."

"What do you mean just a-" Gaara looked straight up to see Dino playing with his stapler sitting at Luca 's feet. His said daughter stood smiling trying to look as innocent as possible. "That is a bear."

"Ya I was thinking he could also be a Nin-Bear. Ya it'll take some work to get him cleared throw the United nations as a ninja weapon. But should be cool the first Nin-Bear ever, and should probably be fun to figure out.

His chakra control isn't very good, but we can work on that. Still his speed and stamina are incredable. I'm thinking about training him in taijutsu. He has a natural ability for Genjutsu -scratch he has a gift for it. Cool right?"

"A bear."

Gaara watched two as Luca patted Dino who happily flopped onto his stomach. The two had obviously already started to bond and seemed very happy with each other. A blessing in it's self as Luca didn't seem to have many friends.

"A Bear? Why not, go get him something to eat. I've got work to do, and will you tell your mother to send me in an antacid?"

"We are on it!"

Not a minute later after the two left Hinata walked in with an highly amused look on her face. Gaara glared at his wife as he let out a huff.

"She got a bear."

"Your surprised?" Hinata asked

"I really wish I was."

"You've got to admit he's pretty cute."

"Indeed, and very deadly...Think she'll lend me him for the next council meeting."

The two parents smiled lightly as the watched Luca and Dino walk off to the market to pick up some food. Everyone was giving them weird looks that they ignored as they walked with pride.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Hinata giggled as she watched her daughter, her heart shinning with pride only a mother could hold. "I wonder if our new baby will be just as amazing?"

"She sure is- New baby!"

Hinata laughed at Gaara priceless face of pure shock and excitement. The men was practically giddy as he put his hand on his wife stomach.

"New baby!"

~~~With Dino and Luca

"Ten bucks says it's a boy." Luca bet as she walked towards the fish store. A large smile on her face as the two picked up on the conversation. "Twenty says he has mom's hair."

'I'll take that bet.' Dino smiled as they shock...paw and hand on it.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not fair, I can do it if you just give me the chance!"

Luca stood in front of the twelve Suna Elders looking at all of them with anger in her eyes. A few of them even flinched when they noticed the pure venom in her voice. Still most stood their ground against her.

"I said lessen Luca, you have no ability. You don't even know any Jujitsu or have any skills in the way of the Ninja!"

"I can be a great Ninja, I have the highest I.Q and a lot of battles are won off the battle field-"

"Your smarter than those we have seen, but will happen when there is someone smarter than you out their-"

"There never will be anyone smarter than me, I wont let there be! If there is I will defeat them and that is a promise I make to the Village of sand where I stand till the moment I die!"

"Face it Luca you will never amount to what Lucio could have been!"

Luca looked down at the ground under her. A few Members thinking she had been brought to tears and the others just dismissed her to get to their next order of business.

"I will be seen as suitable by the years end, just watch me. I'll show you and ALL of the Land of fire I am one not to be taken lightly!" With that last promise Luca turned on her heals and walked out the door, a few specs of sand flew around her ankle but only one took notice.

The youngest of the elders looked up from under his hat as he watched Suna leave in her anger. His eyes continued to trail around her feet, only a trained eye could see the small speaks floating in the air. 'Yes she'll be a fine leader one day, but first she must realize the power she already holds with in. Then and only then will this council bow to her with the respect she deserves, no the respect she demands."

~~~Out side the council door

Luca slammed the council door with all her pent up anger as she walked down the long hallway towards her father's office. Dino followed behind angered by the lack of respect Luca had been treated with. His large white teeth glittering in the light to appear much more dangerous than usual.

Suddenly as Luca turned to corner she collided with someone else, sending them both to the ground on their butts.

"'Ey!"

"Owe!"

Mokuba Nara rubbed his head as his eyes meet Luca 's, said girl rubbing her forehead that had collided with the boys.

"My apologize Honorable sister or do you prefer Honorable daughter?"

"Sister Luca will do fine Brother Mokuba, and my apologize the fall was my fault."

Mokuba shrugged as Luca and Dino started to help him pick up papers that had scattered about. True the two were taught to use family like terms the truth was they were not related in anyways. It had been uncovered that Mokuba 's mother Temari was actually the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage first wife from a previous marriage, and Gaara was the son of the Fourth Kazekage and his second wife. Complicated...yes, so they tried to keep it simple and still refer to each other as brother and sister.

"Is something troubling you sister Luca?" Mokuba asked, even though the two were the same age and in the same class they weren't what you'd call friends and rarely talked to one and another.

"The Suna Elders are idiots." The Nara was taken back by the bluntness of the statements, more so because Luca was expected to always be respectful and seen and not heard.

"Luca are you alright?" Gaara asked as he stepped out of his office noticing his daughter on the floor.

"'Ey, yes Honorable Father. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes lets go. Have a nice day Mokuba, and tell your mother I say hi."

"Yes sir."

Mokuba watched as the two walked away and into the night out of his sight. "Weird girl, and ever so troublesome. Still I have to agree the Suna elders are idiots."


	7. Chapter 7

Luca wasn't one with much friends, actually other then Dino she didn't really have any. Most kids her age only really looked at her with pity or kept their distance scared of what she might be able to do. Still she never seemed to mind, she seemed to be content with just being by her self.

What most didn't notice was it was all just an act, or maybe a mask to conceal how much she craved others acceptance. So she quietly sat in the back of the class or like now she sat on one of the lone swings during break.

"Hey Luca?"

Luca turned as Mokuba took a seat next to her on another swing.

"Why are you trying so hard to be the Heir of Suna. I mean your already smarter then everyone else and probably could have a bright future in other things. Easier things, you don't have to be the one to take your fathers place."

"'Ey, I could do something easier but I can't. It's hard to explain but when everyone looks at your with pity all the time, you start to feel as weak as they think you are. I'm tiered of being considered weak, I want to show everyone I'm proud to be Honorable Mother and Honorable Father's daughter. I'm just as good as Lucio could have been, that it wasn't a mistake I was the one to live."

Mokuba nodded as he looked down, he could understand where Luca was coming from. It seemed everyone compared her to the twin the didn't live, always making him superior to her in every way.

"It's hard to live up to someone who is dead." Luca said.

"Do you want help?"

"'ey ? What do you mean help."

Mokuba smiled a smile that could only be compared to his mothers. "The way I see it my dad is your fathers strategist, well after you that is. Will my mom is one of his most trust advisers, along with your mother."

"'ey. So?"

"So one day I want to be your Strategist and Advisers, so for me to achieve my goal I have to help you achieve yours."

"'ey. So your helping yourself by helping me?"

"Think of it more like us helping each other. With our brains there is no way the council can stop us."

"'ey. Okay." The two shock on it both smiling fondly at each other. The hand shake the start of a bright and strong friendship.

~~~Two weeks latter

"I want you all to welcome your new class mate Rockie Lee, our new transfer from the Leaf village."

A young boy stood in front of the class with a dazzling smile. He had black hair cut in a braided like fashion with large onyx eyes. He wore a simple green short sleeve shirt and green shorts.

"'ey look Mokuba, isn't he Rock Lee's son?"

Mokuba who had been previously sleeping woke up to Luca 's arm in his ribs. "Weird girl. Ya I think it is Rock Lee's son, why?"

"'ey. Wondering what he's doing in sand."

"Good questions."

"Rockie why down you take a seat next to Morris and Corrie. Now as I was explaining Clones are very important, they can come in quiet handy in a battle. You can use them in a multiple of ways. Rockie since it's your first day why don't you be the first to demonstrate."

Rockie stood up nervously and clumsily made his hand sighs, never mind he made the completely wrong hand signs. Still what seemed like a completely deformed version of him was made.

"Rockie is a Hot Blood. Rockie is a big red blood.~" a lot of the class started to sing as the said boy bolted from the room hot tears forming in his eyes.

Before a word was said Luca and Mokuba quietly fallowed after him.

~~Hallway

"Dang the kid might not be able to form good hand sighs, but he sure can run pretty fast." Mokuba muttered out of breath. Luca only nodded as she clutched her sides trying to get more air in her lungs.

Their was a sudden noise from a empty class room, as the two quickly went in.

"Rockie!" Mokuba called

"'Ey Rockie come out we just want to talk!"

"No you want to make fun of me." Rockie muttered as he walked out of the closet he had been trying to hid in. "Like everyone else."

"'Ey,Yes because the blind ninja has a lot of room to make fun of others."

"We came to make sure your okay."

"I'm a loser."

"'ey. Join the club. Names Luca daughter of Gaara and Hinata."

"I didn't know Hinata had a daughter, actually the only thing I know about Hinata is the stories about the big Hyuga blow up."

"'Ey sounds like my mother."

"I'm Mokuba Nara. Son on Termia and Shikamaru."

"I've heard a lot about Nara Shikamaru I heard he disappeared they day he was suppose to married Ino, to never be heard from again."

"The chicken fled to Suna."

"'Ey. Anyways don't worry about the losers, why don't you come back to class and sit with us."

"Why would your want to sit with a loser Hot blood."

"Your not a loser, just a little different. Besides your were pretty fast and good at hiding from us. Maybe you just have different talents."

Rockie smiled at the two throw his tears. Both smiled back with their own goofy grins.

"'Ey. Before we get back to class." Luca took a small red cloth from her bag and whipped some of the tears off of his face. "'Ey you got to let them know that they're not worth your tears."

"Thanks Luca, and thank you also Mokuba."

"Welcome."

"'ey anytime!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Luca?"

"'Ey, What Rockie?"

Rockie, Luca, and Mokuba sat at their table working on some work as everyone else went out to recess. Rockie was reading up on some fighting stances, Luca was practicing hand seals, and Mokuba was half a sleep reading up on the history the strategies imploded during the great wars.

"Have you thought of what you want to be called on day?"

"'ey, What do you mean?"

Rockie put down his book giving the girl his full attention, realistically he just wanted a break from his work. Luca lessened but gave most of her focus on her hand seals. Mokuba was nodding in and out of sleep.

"I mean your name is just Luca. You don't have a last name, which is okay in Suna because no one else is names it. But what if one day we go to another village and everyone named Luca. Isn't that why Nin have nicknames other Nin know them by.

You dad is 'The killing Sand', Your mom is 'The Medical eye', Mokuba 's dad is "The crouching deer', My dad is 'The-"

"'Ey. I get it." Luca cute in slightly annoyed with the boy pointless question. "Wouldn't they all know me as the blind ninja."

"Not what they want to call you, what you want to be called!"

"How about 'Nin with the fastest hand seals'?" Mokuba suddenly asked sitting up scarring both. Luca jumped ever so slightly while her ears turned a vivid red color, Rockie flailed his arms till he fell to the ground.

"Have you been awake the entire time."

"I mean I've never seen someone weave seals as fast as you, your moving faster than the teacher in all of them and your hands are nothing but blurs." Ignoring Rockie completely Mokuba explained watching Luca 's small hands work throw some of the most advanced hand seals in the village. "Luca the nin with the fastest hand signs."

"'Luca with the fastest hand signs'" Rockie repeated rolling it around his mouth for a minute. Suddenly he broke into a large grin. "I like it!"

"'Ey. Fine." Luca mumbled brushing her bangs into her face as her ears turned a scarlet crimson color. Mokuba smiled lightly to himself, as Rockie went back to reading his scroll. "And thanks."

"Anytime. Troublesome and weird girl."


	9. Chapter 9

"You aren't anything but a bunch of freaks. You all are just the failures of strong and powerful ninjas. I mean what will anyone of you ever do?"

Luca, Mokuba, and Rockie stopped walking and turned to address the voices behind them. Dino standing protectively in front of the three between them and the group trying to provoke them.

Mokuba let out a deep sigh rubbing his temples with his fingers warding off the headache he could feel coming. Luca rolled her eyes readjusting her bag on her shoulders filled with different scrolls and basic fighting instructions. Rockie blushed a dark red looking at the sidewalk embarrassed.

"'ey back off Julia, none of us care what you've got to say."

The other three were Julia, Jerkin, and Jingo.

Jerkin was the oldest of the group at about seven years old, the boy was vying to become successor of Suna and his only competition was Luca at this point. Even though he didn't really know if being the leader of the village was what he wanted, it's what his father wanted and pushed him to strive for and wouldn't accept failure as an option.

Julia was the only girl of the three and only slightly younger than Jerkin. She strives to beat Mokuba intellectuality wise, she wasn't an idiot actually she was far from it so she knew she'd never be able to beat Luca...yet.

Jingo just liked to watch Rockie cry and found it entertaining to say the least. So when ever he got a chance he liked to poke fun at the boy.

"We'll you should, because when I take over for your father the first thing I'm going to do is band someone who's blind from practicing the way of a ninja." Jerkin sneered pushing into Luca 's face.

"Over my dead body, because soon the elders will have no choice but to appoint me as Honorable father's successor. Where will that leave you?"

"Please you don't even know any jujitsu and I doubt you'll ever learn any." Juliet sneered

"Lesson you ugly hag, watch what you say to honored Luca. Despite what you think she still is Honorable daughter and demands a level of respect. I'm sure the elders wont be happy to hear anyone speaking ill of her." Mokuba snarled at Juliet.

"Who are you calling Hag, 'Lazy Bones'?"

"Hey Mokuba isn't that lazy!" Rockie yelled defensively.

"That's it! Ninja art Fire technique!" Jerkin yelled as a small wave of fire shot from his hand toward the three.

"Ninja art Fire technique!" Luca challenged, her hands nothing but a blur as her fire meet Jerkin.

The two flames collided Luca 's easily taking over Jerkin's. The boy was about to get the full force hit of the attack when a sudden figure jumped between them completely stopping Luca 's attack.

Everyone gave a collective gasp as they watched the last of the fire disappear in a small wisp of smoke.

Between them stood Rioku head of one of the élite offensive nin cells. Rioku is a slender young man about fifteen years old with dark brown hair and soft chocolate eyes. Highly regarded for graduating from the academy at only eleven and quickly moving up the ranks.

"Hey now I think maybe you should all calm down."

"No fair I was about to totally wipe the floor with these pests!"

Rioku bent down to Jerkin's high smiling lightly at him.

"You know Jerkin what you did a minute ago is considered treason against our great village. It's bad enough to attack Rockie and Mokuba both politicians children, but if you even hurt a hair on Luca 's head I'd have to kill you where you stand."

Everyone shivered slightly at how casually the man spoke and how almost chipper his voice sounded as he spoke.

"And also from what I just saw Luca would have fried you like a duck. Now run along."

Without another word the three were gone leaving three completely shocked kids and a bear to watch them as they ran.

"'ey. Thank you Sensei Rioku, I think."

"Your welcome Luca. Are you three heading to the office?"

"Ya we're helping my dad with moving some stuff around for Sensei Gaara." Rockie smiled happily.

"Good I'll walk you three down."

The group started walked in a sort of awkward silent as Rioku hummed softly to himself as he walked behind the group.

"Hey Rioku?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"What's that song you keep humming?"

" 'Small bird with a broken wing' it's a song my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. The funny thing is I feel the tune fits your few very well, along with me and many of the other strong nin of our village" Rioku explained as he looked straight ahead of the group.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that the strongest in our village aren't those naturally blessed with talent, but ones who are aware of their faults and strive to overcome them. From what I just saw even at your young age Luca you have practically mastered the 'Ninja art fire technique', I've heard that your training Rockie is almost to pair with your father's, and Mokuba...we'll you haven't been sleeping as much."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Your welcome just do me one favor I'm looking forward to when you surpass the rest of us. So don't ever give up when something get's rough remember to push throw."

"Of course."

"'Ey. I was planning on it anyways."

"I do what I want."

"Raw."

Rioku smiled as he watched the four go off into the Suna office acting as if everything was perfect and there weren't people who wished them to fail at all their goals.

"Small bird with a broken wing, maybe we aren't as different as we seem. You prove to be stronger than me by just living. I don't know why but I can't help but like you my, little small bird with a broken wing." Rioku sang softly as he walked off thinking about all the things that the group could carry out and all the ways he could kill them before it all.

All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to strike them down.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaara gave a soft sigh as he started to prepare Luca 's after school snack. It wasn't very difficult really, a peanut-butter and mustered sandwich with some celery on the side. Honestly it couldn't get much more simpler if you tried.

"Okay I can do this..." Gaara muttered

As the red-head chopped the celery carefully he somehow still managed to nick his baby finger with the knife. Hissing in pained Gaara cursed what ever being decided to invent morning sickness and the idiotic hospital staff that needs Hinata's constant supervision for everything.

Softly the door made a small thump and the Village leader could hear the throwing of a bag onto the couch. He also took note that Luca 's footsteps were much heavy then usually and she was a whole hour early home.

"In the Kitchen!" Gaara yelled still nursing his finger.

Little Luca came into the room throw the door open and letting it slam into the wall, something she never did and actually found annoying when done. Her blood-red hair and blue bangs were ruffled and her pale skin was covered in dirt, but the thing Gaara took notice to the most was the hot tears in her eyes.

One thing was fact Luca never cried, even if she wanted to she'd never let them fall over her eyelids.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked

"Nothing." (1)

"Obviously."

Luca stopped her foot as she let out a hard 'hmp' noise. Slowly and almost reluctantly the girl hoisted her self up onto the counter and grabbed the bandages as she started to wrap the tiny cut on her father's fingers. After she finished she flung her head back and gave a short sigh as she rubbed her eyes.

"I hate all the bumbling idiots at the academy. Big idiot to small idiot, they are all driving me to insanity." Luca finally explained.

"What's new?" Gaara asked

"Today we were playing Nin Ball and they wouldn't let me play. So Mokuba came to sit out with me, Rockie was going to also but it's his favorite game I couldn't not let him play. The lazy Nara didn't care he would have been out anyways in the first round just so he could sit in the grass.

So while the class is playing the teachers are talking and don't think I can hear them. 'My Teacher is like sad that Luca 's little dream is even amused like this. Poor thing will never graduate without any eyes sight. She'll never be like what Lucio could have been. Hopefully this next child is actually able to take Gaara 's place.'

Then do you know what the other teacher did, he agreed and had the nerve to add 'not much a Hyuga either.' Complete idiots aren't they?"

"Surely."

"So know I don't really want to be at school so I decided to fake a stomach ache. While I'm talking to the teacher some other idiot nails me with a ball and made me fall in mud. Than everyone thought it okay to laugh!"

Gaara nodded along as his daughter spoke keeping his normal stone face, but mentally planning on how to beat these teachers up as bad as possible while keeping them alive. The children were safe but not any of their parents, this month would be hell on all of them.

"Things will get better."

"Come on dad, I need your help."

Green eyes meet soft unseeing ones quickly.

"With what?"

"Teach me how to play Nin Ball. So next time we play I can make them let me join and I can prove I'm just as good as the rest of them."

A tight smile came to Gaara 's lips, of course Luca wouldn't want to do anything but prove everyone wrong. Prove her self in the most simple ways just so she had a fighting chance. She didn't even care that all the odds were stacked against her, she wasn't ready to give up.

"This Saturday. Me and you will play at the tower during my lunch break. Maybe your mother will watch and you could invite your friends. I'm sure Shikamaru and Lee will just love to join in on the fun also." Gaara said

"Eh-Cool! Hey could you feed Dino while I go take a shower and change clothes."

"Sure."

As if called Dino walked into the kitchen and fell at Gaara' s feet while Luca ran out of the with a large smile. Gaara smirked as he throw a fish down to the baby bear, his own plans forming in his mind.

"Me. You. Academy. We're roughing up some teachers. Okay."

Dino nodded lazily as he opened his mother showing his large white teeth.

"I love having a pet bear in the family."

Dino only showed his sharp teeth and gave what could be described as a sort of smile with a short bob of his head.

! !~!

Luca and friends are back. Sorry for the really late update but it took sometime to get back into the swing of the story. Gaara and Hinata Forever!

1-So usually Luca always says 'Eh' when she speaks if you haven't noticed. A little trait she's had in the last few chapters and will continue. She does lose this little...quirk if she's very angry like she is now. Even if you might not be able to notice in this chapter. This will also be explained in later chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey has anyone else noticed Master Korra at the academy acting a little jumpy?" Mokuba asked.

He, Rockie, and Luca were sitting outside waiting for their parents to come so they could all have a game of Nin Ball. Gaara had come threw on his promise about having a game during lunch and had pulled a lot of strings to clear the time in his schedule. Temari ended up hearing about it and was all to excited to volunteer her time and the time of her son and husband. Lee was a little to excited to hear about a 'competition of youth' and practically screamed how he and his son would win even if they weren't on the same team.

"You know what? Your right Mokuba. Master Korra has been a little jumpy and so has the teacher from 3-A. Maybe it's from that training accident they had that ended up almost disfiguring them." Rockie reminded. (1)

"Eh-You know that was one weird training accident who goes to train at night in an acidic sand pit. The sand can burn almost as well as my fathers 'Burning Sand technique', mom said they had some of the worse burns possible and she just ran out of any medicine that could have helped. Some of the kids in class are even saying a few of the burns look like really big claw marks." Luca explained as she started kicking the ball lightly.

"Speaking about kids in our class, did you guys hear a lot of their parents are on non-paid leave and those who are still working are only getting really low paying jobs? Did your dad tell you why Luca?" Mokuba asked

Luca thought for a minute and stopped dribbling the ball.

"Eh-He never said anything and I haven't really seen any council members so it mustn't be that big."

"Hey what are you guys doing just standing around. You should be trying to take off each others head in a competition of battle and strength. Oh How I miss playing Nin Ball in school and the fun it was to make everyone cry." Temari squealed happily thinking of all the good memories.

"That's why you were banned from playing this game in the academy. Besides to inflict pain isn't the point of this exercise." Garra explained quietly in his soft voice while he trailed behind with Hinata at his arm. Lee jumping behind them with glee.

There was a distinct Troublesome and in a blink Temari nailed Shikamaru in the head with a ball hard enough to make everyone flinch.

"The hell that wasn't even me. That was your kid!"

"My kid. Oh no the lazy slug is your kid and either teach him some respect or else I will!"

"...Any ways." Gaara turned away from the bickering couple as everyone looked at him. "Nin-Ball was originally a military exercise made in Suna called 'Dragon chain'. The whole point was to

learn to be able to avoid as a team while still being able to attack on call. So Begin."

"Eh-Mommy!"

"Crazy women your my mother stop trying to kill me, dad don't help her whose side are you on!"

"Glorious Youth!"

"Eh-When did Dino get here, and why are you helping them pelt us with balls? Your my bear!"

Hinata gave a small smile as she watched all her children be pelted full force by balls. Softly she rubbed her stomach and her grin grew larger. "You know they're a little crazy but they love each other a lot and they'll love you. Now let's go get the first aid kit. They'll all be needing it." (2)

~~!~~ Another little chapter.

1- I hope you got that wasn't an accident that was Gaara.

2- Hinata is talking to her unborn baby. She hasn't lost it yet, but with a family like hers who knows.

So please Review and tell me if I got the points across without telling you straight out what was happening. Thanks for reading!


End file.
